


Strawberry Lip Gloss

by Fangirl_on_a_bicycle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle/pseuds/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle
Summary: Amethyst and Vidalia go to a party. Feelings are confusing.





	Strawberry Lip Gloss

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at some point after they met but before Sour Cream was conceived. (Because we have no idea how long that was.)
> 
> Heads-up for a short mention of puking.

Music thumped so loud Amethyst could feel it in her gem, dancing in a crowded room of humans she’d never met. 

Amethyst was tired of being chest-height on everyone in the house. She’d considered shape-shifting herself taller before arriving, but wasn’t sure if she’d be able to hold it the whole time. And she couldn’t do it now or she’d attract the wrong kind of attention. So she jumped up on the coffee table instead, and kicked several empty bottles and cans onto the carpet. Nobody noticed.

Except Vidalia, who walked up holding a half-empty bottle in her hand. 

“Dude, where have you been?” Amethyst shouted over the music. 

Vidalia leaned in to be heard. “Grabbing another beer. And a smoke.” She swept the empty bottles and cans under the table with one foot. “You’re gonna trip someone on this shit.”

“Okay, Pearl.”

“Aww, shuddup.” But Vidalia was smiling, taking another swig of the bottle in her hand before holding it towards Amethyst.

“You want any of this?”

Amethyst took a drink and handed it back. Earlier in the night she’d consumed a whole can of beer in one go, but it didn’t do anything other than taste uninteresting and make her burp. Both the chugging and the burp that followed had made several bystanders cheer and laugh, which was definitely worth it, but it otherwise hadn’t done anything. Amethyst wondered if it was possible to shape-shift her guts so beer would affect her the way it did humans. But she wasn’t sure if she wanted to; it mostly just seemed to make them stupider. Vidalia sure seemed to like it, though.

Vidalia finished the drink and put the empty under the table just as the song changed. She came back up grinning, grabbed Amethyst’s hands, and pulled herself onto the coffee table alongside her to start dancing. 

Amethyst laughed. “No fair! You’re already taller than me!”

Vidalia bent over a little so she was closer to eye level, still moving back and forth, and raised an eyebrow. “Is that better?”

“Yes!” Even if it meant Amethyst could glance down and see Vidalia’s breasts through the neckline of her shirt before yanking her eyes back up. Her face felt hot. She really needed to stop staring at Vidalia all the time. Sooner or later she was gonna notice. 

Vidalia looked at her all the time, too. But that was different. Vidalia was often painting her or thinking of another painting. 

Amethyst wasn’t stupid. She knew why she couldn’t stop staring at Vidalia. She’d read lots of human books. Her and Vidalia sometimes watched TV or went to movies. She’d seen centuries of Pearl’s pining and Rose’s fickle affections for Pearl and a long string of humans. 

Vidalia wasn’t looking at her like that. She talked about Marty all the time. Mostly about what a jerk he was, even though she obviously missed him, who the hell knew why. On Marty’s rare surprise visits, Vidalia would disappear for days. And then Greg would come by to visit Rose and tell Amethyst that Marty had left again,  _ that jerk, _ and Amethyst would go to Vidalia’s place and find her swearing she hated him and sometimes crying. It was stupid. Marty was stupid. 

Amethyst was being stupid. 

But right now her and Vidalia were dancing on top of somebody’s coffee table to loud, terrible music, and they were having a good time, and that was all. Some guy walking by handed Vidalia and Amethyst cans of beer. Nobody was looking to care if she chugged it and burped, so she handed it to Vidalia, who drank them both, getting redder in the face and sloppy in her dancing. 

A loud noise came from somewhere in the house. A woman ran into the room, elbowed her way through the dance floor, and shut off the stereo. Over the protests she shouted, “Someone called the cops. Party’s over. Everyone out!” 

People started moving out of the room. Amethyst looked over at Vidalia, who looked confused and wobbly. 

“What’s going on?”

“Uhhh the party’s over, Vidalia, we gotta leave.” Amethyst hopped off the coffee table. “C’mon, we gotta go!” 

Vidalia stepped down and nearly fell over. Amethyst reached for one of Vidalia’s hands and started pulling her towards the back door of the house, feeling a bit like the children she’d seen at Funland who dragged their parents around and whined. 

Except Vidalia was the one whining. “Yeah, well, this party sucks anyway! Who the hell still listens to Vanilla Ice?”

The house’s back door opened to a yard that ended in the beach, and a stream of people were scattering up and down the shoreline. Amethyst ducked behind a shed and shape-shifted into a taller version of herself. Then she pulled Vidalia onto her back piggy-back style, and walked them towards the road a good distance away from the lit-up cop car.

Vidalia’s only commentary was to whoop when lifted, and then she giggled and wrapped her arms around Amethyst’s neck and her legs around Amethyst’s waist to hold on properly.

Amethyst took a deep breath and remembered where Vidalia’s place was and started walking again, much quicker without Vidalia’s uneven footsteps.

Vidalia was still giggling intermittently. “You’re so tall now. Whee! Mm. Your hair smells nice.” Amethyst was grateful that Vidalia couldn’t see her face; she knew she was blushing again. 

“Weren’t you gonna grow it out long like Greg’s? You told me you liked his hair. That’ll look so good on you.”

“Maybe.” Yes. The next time she was poofed, anyway. Greg’s hair  _ was _ great. 

Vidalia wiggled around and Amethyst hitched her up a little higher and Vidalia’s mouth was almost next to Amethyst’s ear. “You’re so awesome, Amethyst. Did I ever tell you that? ‘Cause you are. I dunno why you put up with me. S’not just ‘cause I paint you, is it?”

Amethyst almost stopped walking. “What? No! You’re the awesome one, Vidalia. I’m the one who doesn’t know what’s going on half the time and just follows you around everywhere.” Like Greg follows Rose, she didn’t say. Like Pearl wants to follow Rose. Like Vidalia follows Marty, when he’s there. 

They were at Vidalia’s place. Amethyst carefully set her down and returned to her normal size before turning around to Vidalia watching her. 

“You got your keys?” 

“Yeah, they’re in my jacket pocket, but--” She was looking at Amethyst oddly. 

“What?”

And then Vidalia leaned over and kissed her. 

It wasn’t a delicate or romantic kiss. She just mashed her mouth into Amethyst’s at first. But she moved in again with a tiny bit more finesse, bracing her hands on Amethyst’s shoulders. 

Amethyst shape-shifted several inches taller and Vidalia mumbled into her mouth, “That’s a little better.”

Was this what kisses were supposed be like? How would Amethyst even know? It was messy, but Vidalia’s lips were soft and tasted like her shiny strawberry lip gloss and her mouth tasted like beer and cigarettes and Amethyst didn’t know where to put her hands, so she awkwardly rested on them on Vidalia’s waist over the leather jacket. She could feel everything, from the bit of Vidalia’s long hair that brushed against her fingers, to the hot feeling that had dropped to the pit of her stomach and made her knees shaky.  _ Holy smokes. _ No wonder humans wanted to do this all the time.

Vidalia pulled away, panting and wiping her mouth with the back of one hand. “Shit! Sorry.”

“What?! Why are you sorry?”

“I dunno, I just--oh, oh fuck.” Vidalia stepped back, leaned over the side of the porch, and puked. 

The kiss seemed forgotten after that, as Amethyst held her hair back until she was done, and fished out Vidalia’s keys to unlock the door, and got Vidalia cleaned up and into her bed and talked her into sipping some water.  _ Rose would be so proud of me right now, taking care of someone. I’ll have to tell her when I go back to the temple.  _ She wasn’t sure if she wanted to tell anyone about the kissing, though. Not even Rose, who would understand it more than anyone. Not yet.

Just before Vidalia fell asleep, she smiled up at Amethyst. “Thanks. Sorry about the puking.”

“Psht, it’s fine. I’ll just tease you about it forever.” 

“I know you will. You’re not a bad kisser, by the way.”

“Oh. Um, thanks?” But Vidalia was already starting to snore, leaving Amethyst to look out the window, in a room with multiple paintings of herself, thinking about humans and gems and kissing and whether it was always this confusing and weird, until she lay down next to Vidalia, and soon was asleep herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> My fave SU rarepair! 
> 
> Ahahah I've meant to write this one forever--I even mention this exact plot during one of my January amedotbomb fics. Finally wrote it. And hey, it's my first fic posted to ao3 that isn't at least partially Amedot! 
> 
> In any case I'm 100% convinced something like this has happened unless the crewniverse or the show specifically tell us otherwise. 
> 
> (I'm side-eying myself for having two stories now where someone gets drunk, confesses feelings, and pukes. WTF.)


End file.
